


Strikeforce Night In: Date Night

by roe87



Series: Canon Shenanigans [11]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Strikeforce (Marvel Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Banter, Bickering, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Canon Compliant, Comic Book Science, Dinner, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Food, Frottage, Grinding, Grumpy Bucky Barnes, Happy Ending, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Missions, Nomad Steve Rogers, Post-Canon, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sassy Steve Rogers, Showers, Team Fluff, Top Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: Steve and Bucky have the night off, and Bucky expects a home cooked dinner from his boyfriend followed by fooling around on the couch for afters.Unfortunately for Bucky, multiple interruptions occur.(Or, when a Strikeforce night in becomes a Strikeforce night out instead)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Canon Shenanigans [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1351015
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102





	Strikeforce Night In: Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



"Uh, Steven," Bucky said, as Steve dashed toward the apartment door, "where the hell are you going?"

"Hm?" Steve paused as he opened the door. "Oh, I just got this awesome plant on sale, I'm gonna go pick it up."

"Wait, what?" Bucky pressed pause on the TV remote and got up from the couch. "Hey, hold up there, mister," he called, as Steve slipped out the door. "You were supposed to be cooking in that kitchen, not ordering more plants on your phone."

"Well, I was cooking," Steve said sheepishly, trying to hide his enormous self behind the door jamb. "I swear I just checked my phone and there was this really great sale at Bert's, and I really want this plant, Buck. I'll jog down there and come right back," he said, as he side-stepped out of sight.

Bucky waved his hand in exasperation at his disappearing boyfriend. "So you're leaving me here to watch the stove for you?"

"I'll be right back!" Steve called in reply.

Bucky sighed lightly and shut the apartment door. It wasn't that he was being pissy or anything, but Steve owed him a home cooked dinner. He wandered into the kitchen to investigate what Steve had been doing. Bucky peered into the pots and bowls, and cast his eye upon the half chopped vegetables on the counter.

At least it wasn't casserole again, he thought, picking up a knife. Bucky had had to ban Steve from making casserole.

He finished chopping the veggies and rolled up his sleeves to get his hands dirty with the hamburger mix (with a plastic glove over his metal hand). He squeezed and slapped the patties onto a tray and slid the first batch into the hot oven to cook.

Steve always needed more than one round of food for dinner, so multiple batches were usually prepped.

Bucky snapped off his plastic glove and washed his hands, glancing at the wall clock. Steve had been gone maybe twenty minutes. How long did it take to pick up a plant? Bert's organic homeware store, Steve's favorite place on Earth lately, was only three blocks away.

Bucky got himself a cold beer, glancing at the photos on the refrigerator door as he closed it. The snapshots of him and Steve in Wakanda, and a couple from the recent log cabin weekend in The Hamptons. Their last vacation, actually.

Bucky took a sip of beer. When had The Hamptons been? A couple months ago? He got out his phone to look, scrolling his calendar.

Huh. Five months ago. How about that.

Bucky slipped his phone away and pursed his lips. Another vacation would be good. Presuming that Bucky could tempt Steve away from Bert's for long enough.

He crouched down in front of the oven to check his burger patties. Sizzling away gently. Bucky straightened up, drank his beer, and stirred the veggies in cooking in their pots. He would've liked fries with this. What sort of person cooked burgers without fries? Steve, that's who.

Bucky checked the clock again, and finished his beer. He flipped the burgers. Steve had been gone over thirty minutes, and it wasn't like he had the excuse of living in Avengers Tower now they were in their own apartment: walking out the door should be simple and without anyone trying to accost him. So where had Bucky's huge partner vanished to this time?

Well, the burgers would get burned if he left them in the oven any longer. Bucky took out the grill, setting it on the counter to cool. There was a bag of very nice and fresh brioche buns, so Bucky took a few of those out and began building the burgers with patties, sauce and salad. He drained the vegetables, leaving them in the pots for Steve because he was the one obsessed with veg.

Then he plated two burgers and got himself another beer, taking them through to the lounge. He put his feet up and pressed play on the remote, resuming the episode of Lucifer he'd been watching.

Halfway through burger number two, Steve bustled in through the apartment door, finally. And he was carrying a potted plant in his arms, biceps bulging in his tight t-shirt, and green leaves with pretty white petals obscuring his face.

"Hey, Buck," Steve greeted, kicking the door shut behind him as he carried his plant in. "Smells delicious."

"Mm hm," Bucky hummed lightly, eyes tracking Steve's form through the apartment. Steve deposited his plant onto the dining table, which, no, Steve, Bucky thought with some irritation. That plant was way too big for the table.

Steve left the plant there and disappeared into the kitchen.

Bucky sat quietly and finished eating his burger, licking his fingers when he was done. Steve bustled about in the kitchen, dashing out with some plates as he started setting the table. Bucky felt mildly placated to see that Steve still intended to have dinner with him.

At last.

Bucky drained his beer and paused his show again. He'd never get through the season at this rate. He got up and took his plate and empty bottle to the kitchen. Steve was there opening a bottle of wine.

"Hey," he said, popping the cork. "You want wine or you sticking with beer?"

"Wine's fine," Bucky replied. He tidied away his dirties and grabbed a couple of dishes full of cooked veg. "You want these on the table?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Bucky took the veg to the lounge and set them onto the dining table. He eyed the huge ornate plant and its draping leaves with some annoyance. Where was this going to live? Bucky picked it up by its pot and looked around for somewhere more suitable.

Steve had started off with a few small plants here and there in their new apartment, but the collection was growing steadily.

Bucky set the plant onto a sideboard in the lounge, nodding to himself. That would do. Then he went back to the dining table to sit down, picking a cooked slice of vegetable off his plate and popping it into his mouth. He wasn't sure what it was, courgette, perhaps. At least it wasn't eggplant. Bucky hated eggplant with a passion.

"And here you go," Steve said cheerily, waltzing in with full glasses of wine. He set them on the table, doing a double take. "Hey, where's my plant?"

"Lounge," Bucky said, taking a big sip of wine.

"I can't keep it in the lounge, Buck," Steve said, striding off into the lounge. "It's an orchid, it needs a particular amount of light."

Bucky rolled his eyes minutely. Oh, gee, he thought. Big deal.

Sure enough, Steve came back carrying the orchid, started fussing about placing it on various sideboards about the room. Bucky watched him, mildly curious but more interested in having his dinner.

"Steve," he said, "food's getting cold."

"Yeah, you start," Steve called over, adjusting his plant on an occasional table by the window. "Just getting the orchid settled."

Bucky pursed his lips and imagined all sorts of ways he could sabotage an orchid. Injecting poison into the pot seemed a viable option. Untraceable, of course. Steve would never know.

But then once Steve was satisfied with where the plant was he came back to the table with such a happy smile on his face, Bucky couldn't think about murdering his plant then.

"C'mon, Buck," he said, sitting opposite him. "Dig in."

They ate their burgers together, and Steve ate his mountain of vegetables on the side.

"Don't you want some veg?" he asked, as Bucky smiled and shook his head.

"I'm good."

"You should eat more veg," Steve chided.

Bucky didn't answer, simply shoved another burger in his mouth and took a bite and hummed in pleasure.

"Great burgers, by the way," Steve went on.

Bucky tilted his head as he chewed. Of course they were good burgers. If his mouth wasn't full right now, he would've made a joke about always knowing how to handle his meat.

He smirked to himself while chewing.

After dinner, they cleared the table together and bickered about how to load the dishwasher correctly.

The dishwasher was new and Bucky was, admittedly, a little territorial over it. Steve was one of those people who threw in plates any which way instead of stacking them correctly, so whatever Steve put in the dishwasher Bucky had to re-do before setting the cycle to wash.

Dishes done, then they migrated to the couch with more wine, and Bucky had to choose something else to put on because Steve hadn't watched Lucifer yet and would only gripe if they started it halfway through.

"Nature program," Steve suggested, sipping his wine as Bucky flipped through the streaming options.

"No," he replied. The last thing he needed after eating was seeing animals murder each other.

"History," Steve said next, seemingly oblivious to the mood Bucky was trying to set: _romantic_. Then again, Steve never cared what was streaming, he could make out with anything playing. It was Bucky who needed the perfect mood setting.

"Ooh, art history!" Steve patted Bucky's arm enthusiastically as the TV screen showed some renaissance and classical art programs.

Probably a good compromise, Bucky thought, selecting a documentary about romanticism.

They settled in and drank their wine, watching the start of the documentary. Documentaries were one of their favorite things to watch, if it was a good program. History made fun with visuals (and a cute presenter if they were lucky) was their idea of a good time.

Near the end of the program, and wine finished, Steve draped his arm around Bucky's shoulders and cuddled up to him. Bucky wanted to cuddle, so they snuggled in close together.

The program ended and they let it play to the next one in the series, more interested in making out than watching anymore. They shifted around, Bucky resting on his back and Steve leaning in on top as they kissed deeply.

Bucky slipped his hand under Steve's shirt, feeling at his skin as Steve rolled his hips into Bucky's, letting him feel his hardness.

Bucky was hard too, and he'd been looking forward to this all day. Just then, Steve's pocket vibrated as his phone pinged with the Avenger's special amber alert.

Steve broke the kiss, shifting his arm to take his phone out of his pocket.

"Don't you dare answer that," Bucky warned.

"I'm _just_ putting it on silent," Steve retorted, tapping the screen before tossing the phone onto the coffee table. "See?"

"Good." Bucky tugged him back in for more kisses. He'd barely gotten his tongue in Steve's mouth before Steve's phone went off again, and this time so did Bucky's, vibrating in his pocket.

They stopped kissing and looked at each other.

"It's still amber," Steve pointed out. "They can probably..." He trailed off as both their phones chimed louder: the red alert.

Bucky groaned lightly. "Perfect timing."

"Well," Steve chuckled, "if you'd had that quickie with me before dinner like I'd suggested, we wouldn't be in this situation now."

"Shut up, Rogers," Bucky said, as they untangled themselves and got up.

Time to go to work.

They rushed into the spare room where their gear was stored. Avenging costumes hung up on a rail with their tac pants and boots prepped on the floor like firefighters' gear, all ready to step into.

They had this down to a fine art by now, throwing off their civilian clothes and pulling on their costumes in record time. Black tac gear for Bucky, navy blue stealth suit for Steve. Straps pulled taut, buckles closed, weapons on, tech ready.

Finally Bucky slipped on his domino mask as Steve pulled on his helmet. "Anyone picking us up?" Bucky asked, shouldering his rifle.

"Nat." Steve tapped away on his phone. "Curb in five. Let's go."

They turned off the lights and exited via the bedroom window to the fire escape. "You miss being in the tower?" Steve asked, as they rushed down the metal steps as quietly as they could.

"Eh," Bucky said, holding onto his guns to stop them bouncing up and down as he jogged. "We're supposed to be taking time out, remember?"

"Barring national emergencies," Steve reminded him.

A shiny black sports car skidded to a stop on the street below as Steve and Bucky dropped the last few feet from the fire escape.

Nat rolled down the window as they approached. "I know it's your night off," she started, "but it's rather an unknown situation, so it's all hands on deck."

Steve opened the back door, letting Bucky in first, then he got in after him and shut the door. "Any Intel?" he asked.

"Um..." Nat glanced at them in the rearview mirror. "Sort of... slime people?"

"Slime people?" Steve repeated.

"Apparently," Nat said, as she put her foot down and drove off, taking them uptown. "Coming out of a sinkhole in Texas."

"Aw, man. I'm not dressed for Texas," Bucky muttered, and got out his phone to check the weather. "I keep telling you guys, it's _winter_ soldier, not summer soldier."

"The sinkhole appeared right next to a mall in Dallas," Nat told him, "and these slime creatures or whatever they are have infiltrated the community, so we need black ops to have the team's back taking them down. Carol, Riri and Monica are already there containing the situation."

"We better catch up then," Steve said. "We can take separate Quinjets. Black ops in first, jet cloaked, and set up your sniper positions. We'll follow you in."

~ ~

_Twenty minutes later..._

"You see, he's the devil," Bucky explained, wedged between Angela and Jessica on the Quinjet as they flew to Texas, "and he solves crime."

"Why?" Angela asked flatly.

"Well, he meets this detective," Bucky began.

"So he's a cop?" Jessica cut in.

Bucky shifted around to face her. " _No_. He's not a cop, he's literally the devil!"

"Why does he care about crime, then?" Angela asked, not sounding impressed.

" _Because_ ," Bucky shifted back round to her, "when he meets this detective, she makes him _vulnerable_ and he has to figure out why."

"What do you mean, vulnerable?" Nat asked, sitting opposite them.

"He's invulnerable," Bucky told her, "because he's the devil, right? But she makes him _vulnerable_."

The three women exchanged dubious glances between them.

"So it's all about him?" Jessica asked.

"No!" Bucky threw up his hands. "That's just the main couple! They're not even my favorites! You have to watch the show for Maze," he said, counting off on his fingers, "Linda, and Amenadiel. Another angel, by the way." He turned back to Angela, hoping she'd like that fact. Being an angel herself, sister of Thor and all. "It's a good show, trust me."

Angela shrugged. "I was watching Ratched. The women kissed, I like that."

"Mm," Jessica hummed in appreciation, as Nat nodded her head.

"But ladies kiss on Lucifer, too!" Bucky insisted.

"Are they the focus, though?" Nat asked. "Because it sounds like the focus is the het couple."

"Uh... I guess?" Bucky groaned in defeat and sank back in his seat. Out-voted by lesbians. "So what do you propose we watch, then? Movie night is literally tomorrow. Assuming we all get through this upcoming slimy sinkhole mission."

"Let's do a lucky dip on the night," Jessica suggested. "We can draw for it."

"We're approaching the drop point," Clint called from the cockpit. "Y'all are gonna have to pipe down, or our rep as the Avenger's stealth squad is ruined.

"Yeah, yeah. Stealth mode on." Bucky mimed zipping his lips. "Let's go get these slimy suckers."

~ ~

_Six hours later..._

"It's two in the morning, and I'm covered in slime," Bucky complained, peeling off a glob of green goo from his arm.

Monica, standing next to him, pulled a face and took a step back. "Anyone covered in slime residue needs to get hosed down before getting in the Quinjet."

"Hosed down for what," Bucky joked.

The team members who were in radius for pickup were gathered on the roof of the mall, waiting for their ride back to New York.

"You can't contaminate the Quinjet," Monica told him. "Let me radio Clint."

"It's alright for you fliers," Bucky said. "You can just soar over all the mess on ground level every time."

"I glide, actually," Jessica pointed out. "And I still got gooped."

"Gooped!" Bucky laughed. "I'll never be able to use that phrase again without thinking of..." He gestured down at himself as the slime dribbled down his uniform. "All of this."

"Okay, new plan," Monica said. "Clint's already picking up anyone clean, and Steve's picking up you slimers so we can contain the mess."

"Oh, alright, then," Bucky agreed. He hadn't actually seen Steve much during the battle, as the star spangled team were usually front and center while Bucky was in the sniper's nest.

A slimy sniper's nest, this time. But, the mission was complete with no casualties, and slime monsters dealt with and back in their hole.

"While we're waiting," he said, turning to Monica, "you've watched Lucifer, right?"

Monica shook her head, and Bucky raised both hands in defeat.

"Aw, c'mon! None of you've watched Lucifer! I'm leaving this team, I swear."

"I'll watch it with you if you watch Pose with me," Monica offered.

"I... alright," Bucky agreed. He hadn't gotten around to Pose yet. There was so much choice for content that sometimes he couldn't make a decision. "Shake on it?" He offered his slimy hand out with a wry grin.

"Ew, no." Monica laughed. "If you guys are fine here, I'll head off. See ya." She burned brightly with photons, then shot up into the sky in a whoosh of air.

"Alright for some," Bucky murmured.

Then the Quinjet appeared on the horizon, zipping into view and hovering over the building. Bucky's hair got whipped about with the force of the engines, slapping some excess slime across his face.

Jessica's hair was doing the same but worse because it was longer. "I need a shower," she groaned, as they waited for the Quinjet hatch to open.

"You and me both," Bucky replied.

The hatch dropped, and Jessica wasted no time in leaping up inside the jet. Bucky didn't have super jumping strength like that, so he waited for the rope ladder to roll out.

"I'm getting too old for this," he muttered, grabbing hold of the rope ladder and sticking one booted foot in as the jet took off again. The mall grew smaller below him as they lifted up, and Bucky admired the bird's eye view of Dallas's twinkling lights.

"Need a hand?" a voice called from above.

Bucky looked up to see Steve, helmet off and grinning down at him. Bucky smirked back, and climbed up the ladder. Steve reached a hand down to pull Bucky and the ladder in, and the hatch hissed closed.

"You got slimed?" Bucky touched Steve's costume, where it was indeed slimy but not as bad as Bucky and Jessica.

"A little." Steve grinned. "Shower at the tower?"

Bucky nodded. "Yes. I'm not getting our new bathroom covered in slimy goo."

"I thought as much." Steve got to his feet, offering a hand to help Bucky up too. "Bruce wants to check us over anyway."

"Of course he does. I bet he's thrilled to get new samples of mysterious matter to play with."

The jet dropped them off at Avengers Tower, and they filed out onto the landing platform lit with floodlights.

Bucky's foot skidded in slime, because it was all dripping down his leg, and he squawked in surprise before he got his balance.

"You alright?" Steve chuckled.

"Yes, I'm fine," Bucky replied. "I'm just peachy, actually. This was exactly how I wanted to spend our night off."

Bruce was waiting for them at the end of the platform, holding up some sort of electronic device to test them as they came in. Jessica was first, and Bruce waved the counter up and down her while checking the readings.

Tony and Riri stood a little ways off behind Bruce: out of their armor and slurping on smoothies casually.

"I set up a decontamination center over there," Tony called out, pointing at the newly erected plastic sheeted tunnel by the tower entrance. "Please use it. I can't express how much I don't want extra-terrestrial slime inside the tower."

"He's worried it'll be like Ghostbusters," Bruce said, smiling at them.

Bucky looked at Steve for explanation, who looked back at him with a small shrug. Okay, so another reference they needed to check out.

"Everyone has to get into the showers, stat," Tony called out.

"It's all a ruse to start a team orgy," Bucky joked quietly.

Jessica shot him a look over her shoulder. "Not in this lifetime," she declared, before marching off toward the plastic chamber.

Steve stepped up to Bruce next, holding his arms out so Bruce could wave the device over him. "What are you looking for?" Steve asked.

"Radiation," Bruce said. "And to record the properties in the slime. So far it seems safe, so I'm thinking it's more of a mucus. But try not to ingest any of it, there's still a chance it could be poisonous."

"Right," Steve said. "That was my first thought, actually, to ingest the slime. Now you're saying I can't? Damn."

"Ha, ha," Bruce said. "Okay, you're good. Next."

Steve followed after Jessica, while Bucky had his turn being checked over.

"I just wanted a night off," he complained to Bruce.

"I know, pal," Bruce said in sympathy. "Look on the bright side. Could've been worse."

"Hmm." Bucky shifted on the spot, his boots squelching with slime now. "Sure, doc. Whatever you say."

Once he got the all clear too, he squelched off after Steve into the tunnel of plastic sheeting.

It was kind of cool, Bucky thought, looking around the decontamination center lit up by the floodlights. Like entering an airlock on a spaceship.

He had to discard his uniform, unbuckling and unzipping everything piece by piece, dropping all his gear into the floor. Gazing down he could already see who'd been through here: Steve, obviously, and Jessica. Their costumes of navy blue and then red and black were on the floor.

More black tac gear was lying about, which could've been anyone on the team, really. Nat or Blade. There wasn't any golden armor on the floor, so Angela must've escaped the slime like Monica had.

Bucky slipped about barefoot on the slimy plastic floor trying to get his boots and socks off. His tac pants were so stuck to his skin, he had to wriggle around to shimmy out of them.

"You alright, Buck?" Steve called, wandering back inside the tunnel in his Under Armor only. "What's keeping you?"

"Help," Bucky said, straightening up. "Can you just...?"

"Oh, yeah." Steve crouched down in front of him, tugging Bucky's pants down his legs. "Wow, these are really on tight here," he murmured as he tugged the wet material down to Bucky's ankles. Bucky had to hold onto his underwear so they didn't slide down with the pants, while Steve helped him step out of the legholes.

Bucky held onto Steve's head gently for support. "While you're down there, Rogers," he joked, his fingers tugging on Steve's hair a little.

Steve laughed. "Yeah, this tunnel is transparent, in case you forgot."

"So put on a show," Bucky quipped.

"Bruce said not to ingest the slime," Steve teased, rising to his feet and smacking his hand across Bucky's. "So get into the showers. Pronto."

"Pronto," Bucky repeated, then yelped as he slipped on the slime again. It was a close call, but he stayed upright. "Jeez. I'm gonna break something falling over in slime."

"Just go slowly," Steve said, taking careful steps through the tunnel. "You're always in such a hurry."

Bucky's mouth dropped open on a scoff. " _Me?_ " he replied. "Pot meet kettle."

Steve smiled smugly over his shoulder. "I haven't slipped over, have I?"

"There's still time." Bucky narrowed his eyes. "Don't tempt fate." And by fate, he meant himself deliberately tripping Steve over.

"Just stop grouching and come take a shower with me," Steve told him, reaching back for Bucky's hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Fine," Bucky said, fighting a smile.

They walked (slipped) carefully through the plastic tunnel and straight into the communal shower room. God bless the tower, really.

Steve pulled Bucky into a big cubicle and shut the door after them, getting the spray going.

"My hair," Bucky complained, feeling its limp, slime covered ends.

"We got plenty of shampoo here," Steve reminded him. He removed his Under Armor, and pushed his underwear down and onto the floor.

Bucky did the same, and with a naked Steve in close proximity he cared a lot less about the slime. "Did anyone check you for injuries, Rogers?" he asked, reaching out and running his hands greedily over Steve's body.

"Not yet." Steve grinned down at him. "How about you?" He pulled Bucky closer so their dicks touched. Home sweet home, Bucky thought.

They shared a kiss, yet were sharply interrupted by knuckles rapping on the frosted glass side.

"I hope you're not about to get it on in there," Jessica's voice called, "when I'm right here."

"Why are you right here?" Steve replied with a chuckle.

"I'm trying to shower!" she called back. "Please hold off your rutting while I do so."

Bucky rolled his eyes. "As if we would," he replied haughtily. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Jessica Drew."

"Bucky Barnes, your mind happily lives in the gutter," she retorted.

Bucky tilted his head. Not untrue.

"And yours doesn't?" he called back.

"Alright, alright," Steve cut in, "you two can discuss this later. We're just trying to wash, okay?"

"Fine," Jessica said.

"Fine." Bucky smiled. "Hand me the shampoo, please? I think I'll need a whole bottle."

~ ~

_An hour later..._

"It's almost four in the morning," Steve pointed out. "You wanna sleep here, or go home?"

They were both in soft white bath robes, still in the communal changing room. Bucky's hair had taken forever to de-slime, now it was clean, damp and fluffy. His metal arm was wrapped in three separate hot towels too, for extra cleaning, and by this point he was just craving his own space.

With Steve, of course.

"Um... I think I'd rather go home," Bucky admitted. "What do you want?"

"I don't mind." Steve shrugged. "Let's go home, then. I'll find us some clothes."

"Okay." Bucky tied his hair up as he waited for Steve, and started unwrapping his arm from the hot towels. Nice and clean, all shiny. Good. The last thing he wanted was slime on his metal arm.

Steve brought them some clean clothes, so they changed into those. Steve slipped some sneakers on his feet, while Bucky just wore some of the flip-flops from the shower room.

"Your toes will get cold," Steve told him as they headed for the elevators.

"My toes didn't fall off in Russia," Bucky retorted. "I'm sure they can handle New York."

"Alright." Steve smiled as they got in the elevator. "Have it your way."

"Thank you, I will."

The doors slid closed and they went down in companionable quiet, Bucky wriggling his bare toes in the flip-flops.

New York never slept, so there was a cab passing nearby for Steve to hail for them. Their apartment wasn't too far, and with the night time traffic being reasonably quiet it'd only take twenty minutes to get home.

"You okay?" Steve asked quietly, as they sat side by side in the back.

Bucky was watching the city streets roll by, lit up with pretty lights. "Uh-huh," he said. "Looking forward to our own bed."

"Mm," Steve agreed, knocking his knee to Bucky's. "Me, too."

Bucky turned to him with a grin. "Pick up where we left off?"

"You read my mind."

The cab dropped them off, and they let themselves into their apartment building.

They had an elevator too, not like the tower's, but it was cosy. As soon as the doors slid shut, Bucky turned to Steve and leaned up to kiss him.

Steve apparently had the same idea as he scooped Bucky up into a kiss, and they made out with urgency, their breaths coming in hot and fast.

"No interruptions this time," Bucky gasped between kisses, clinging onto Steve.

"I sure hope not," Steve replied, his hands roving over Bucky's body and squeezing his ass.

The elevator dinged as the doors opened, and they both stumbled out together still kissing and holding onto each other. Steve fumbled for his key, getting the door open for them to tumble through it.

"Bedroom?" he gasped.

"Couch," Bucky murmured, gathering a fistful of Steve's shirt and pulling him along. He backed into the couch, falling down onto it and pulling Steve down with him.

"Mm, mm, yes," Steve hummed happily, laying on top of Bucky and kissing him senseless. "Like this?"

"Yes," Bucky breathed, hooking one leg over Steve's hip so they could grind erections together.

"In our clothes?" Steve asked, breaking the kiss.

"Yes, Steven," Bucky told him, a hand on the back of Steve's neck to draw him into the kiss. "Just rub yourself against me."

"Mmm," Steve replied, and claimed Bucky's mouth in a searing kiss. "I can feel you," he gasped, pushing his hardness against Bucky's. The clothing increased the friction and Bucky loved the feel of it. He melted into Steve, thrusting his hips up to meet him, his fingers digging into the meat of Steve's shoulders.

"I love you, Buck," Steve whispered, grinding his erection into Bucky's. "I love you so much."

"Love you, too," Bucky answered. "Faster, baby. A little faster."

Steve picked up the pace, rubbing against Bucky just right and soon he felt the pleasure building and building, pushing him over the edge.

"I'm coming," he gasped, "please, don't stop."

"Come for me," Steve ordered. "I wanna see you."

Bucky let go, his orgasm cresting as the pleasure rushed over him. Steve watched him as he came, their eyes locked, and then he leaned down to kiss Bucky, pushing his tongue in his mouth. They made out until Steve's thrusts became erratic and then Steve was panting open mouthed, reaching his own climax.

"You're the second coming," Bucky joked, unable to resist.

Steve exhaled on a laugh, and they shared a dopey grin as they basked in the afterglow together.

"We're gonna need another shower, Buck."

"How about a bath?" Bucky asked, reaching up to run his fingers through Steve's fluffy blond hair. "We've earned it."

"Sure." Steve pressed a kiss to Bucky's lips. "Bath sounds great."

~ ~

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Bucky from Strikeforce no 9, covered in creature goop. 
> 
> I know I keep on about this, but if you like this Bucky I really recommend reading Strikeforce. It's only about 9 comics, and hopefully a collected edition will be out next year.
> 
> I am on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jro616).


End file.
